moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Daggerhead Cartel Camp
This article covers the history, purpose and current status of the Daggerhead Cartel Camp. The Daggerhead Cartel Camp is a drug manufacturing plant in Southern Stranglethorn, due South/Southeast of the Mosh'Ogg Ogre Mounds. It was established by Keldron Therrand back when Veldbarad Bornevalesh was still active, and continues to operate to this day. OOCly, the camp does not physically exist. Its location is in an area reachable by sea, void of NPCs or hostile mobs. All feedback and criticism is welcome. History The Camp was established by Keldron Therrand and his mentor, Walter Fustav, shortly after the majority of Veldbarad's main bases were bombed or run-out by House Silvacce. He settled on the location because it was a quiet area, hidden away in the mountains. The first few months of the camp's construction were relatively easy. Keldron cut deals with Bloodsail Admirals to provide supplies and workers, as well as scouting Booty Bay for out-of-work builders eager for a new project. After the camp's construction, several skeptical Bloodsail Admirals and lieutenants began demanding immediate pay, conflicting with the pay-over-time contract they'd previously worked out. Hoping to take over the fledgling camp, the Bloodsail pirates began raiding the newly-established camp. Bringing in hired goons and old bodyguards, Keldron and Walter were able to put up a resistance, eventually pushing the Bloodsails away after a month-long conflict. However, the constant raids had scared away a good deal of workers, severely crippling production. In addition to this, the raids had attracted the attention of Daggerhead's primary business competitor in the region, The Venture Company. The Venture Company had made offers to buy the camp, though they were refused by the ever-greedy Veldbarads. As such, Venture Company scouts and agents were sent in to sabotage equipment and machinery, eventually burning an entire field of Blindweed. Keldron, in his usual fashion, responded by sending strongmen to kill Venture workers, and sabotage the Company's machinery. This resulted in several small conflicts throughout the region. Despite the fact that the entire conflict was small enough to be ignored by the majority of the region, both the Cartel and Venture Co. suffered from diminished production because of it. Eventually, Keldron met with Foreman Cozzle, where they both agreed that it would be best to end the conflict. Eventually, Baron Revilgaz began to grow suspicious of the activities in the area, despite the fact that Keldron had an "in" with the Goblin in charge of keeping watch on business interests in Stranglethorn (Reevol Marsaz). As such, Keldron made a deal with Cozzle to be "bought out" by the Venture Company, as a means to deter any hostile action from Booty Bay. While this initially worked out, past conflicts between the two groups eventually drove the deal into the ground, fighting resuming as a result. Despite Walter's attempts at diplomacy, the conflict became increasingly bloody, as well as income-crippling. Eventually, Keldron made a point to begin producing medicine and potions in the camp as side-work, due to the massive increase in wounded soldiers as a result of the escalating conflicts in Northrend. This led to surge of new income, allowing for Keldron to hire more guards, as well as cut a deal with Booty Bay, which caused the Venture Company to halt its attacks on the Camp. Walter retired at this time, allowing for Keldron to take full control of Daggerhead's drug production and dealing branch. The camp continues operating to this day, partners with Booty Bay. Description and Gaining Entrance Description The camp is, for the most part, what one would expect of a drug cartel. Several watchtowers line its coast, with a multitude of guards and watchmen on strict scedchules constantly switching shifts. On the west side of the camp, iron sheds filled with Goblin manufacturing/production machinery are lined up in rows. Near this portion of the camp lie rows of small "barracks" and houses, where workers and guards (some with their families) live. A small, dirt path runs through this plot of land. Large, easily-visible black number/letter combinations are painted on the sides of all the sheds and housing units for easy locating. In the middle of the camp lies the fields of various plants and herbs. Because the camp grows a good deal of plants that are not native to Stranglethorn, a portion of the field is covered by thick, mesh netting to protect the crop from rain, in addition to the soil being noticably different. Workers and guards are placed here on constant rotation, 24/7. Barbed wire fencing runs along the perimeters of the various patches of land. In the east, nestled into the hills, lies Keldron's office and living space. The house itself is fairly small in its overall area, though it does have a second floor. Watchtowers and barbed wire are particularily prominent here. In addition, small houses branch off from a well-worn path leading down toward the fields. These houses are occupied by Keldron's chief bodyguards. In addition to these, there are a few extra houses built for the sake of accomodating important guests. In the western part of the camp, there is also a small dock for accomodating boats and small ships. This is the primary means of transportation to the camp. While there is a walkable path, it is extremely twisted and covered up by fauna, as well as the occasional jungle troll looking for a hapless wanderer to take home. Before the conflicts with the Venture Co., the dock was kept open to all people. However, nowadays, it's well-guarded. Gaining Entrance Gaining entrance to the Camp is a fairly difficult procedure. One must either know a worker or higher-up (and be able to prove it), or be personally invited to the island by Keldron or a foreman. While it ''is ''possible for random wanderers to gain entrance to the camp, bear in mind that blatant intruders that look threatening are normally either arrested or shot on sight. For the wannabe bandit or vandal, stealth is key. Production run-down The camp excells primarily in its drug production. Blindweed, Swiftthisle, Bloodthistle, Kingsblood, Peacebloom and Sungrass are the most prominently-processed substances of the Cartel, most of which are shipped out to various places on the globe (primarily Silvermoon, Stormwind and Goblin cities). In addition to its drug production, the Camp exports medicine and potions to all major cities and outposts, under the guise of Booty Bay. While originally a means of making some money on the side, medicine production has now become an almost-equal priority to drug production. There may or may not be ties to the Royal Apohtecary Society. Best you not ask. Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Stranglethorn vale